Crosslinking coating compositions based upon solvent borne, solution polymers, as exemplified by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,329, filed Feb. 5, 1982, now abandoned and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 377,504, filed May 12, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,280 are known to us. In Ser. No. 346,329, an activated ester group-containing polymer is crosslinked by reaction with compounds containing at least two primary or secondary amine groups per molecule at temperatures from as low as room temperature to 200.degree. C. In Ser. No. 377,504, a polymer containing repeating units derived from an activated ester-containing monomer, is crosslinked upon curing at room temperature or an elevated temperature, by an amine-terminated triazine resin. However, these compositions are not crosslinkable emulsions.
Currently, low temperature crosslinkable emulsions contain either methylol or aziridine functional groups. Unfortunately, these functional groups present toxicity problems. Due to the hazards associated with these prior art emulsions, there has existed an urgent need for a low temperature, crosslinkable emulsion that is low in evolution of toxic volatile reaction products. Hence, the provision of such an emulsion would fulfill a long felt need and constitute a significant advance in the art.